


Snippets

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: AU, DBZ Abridged canon, Gen, M/M, actual canon used as needed, this is not how flirting works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: Random Broly/Trunks scenario scenes inspired by the DBZ Abridged Broly Movie from Team Four Star. Additional warnings in chapters as needed.





	1. Don't Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm alive on the Archives! *dodges brick for bad joke*
> 
> But yeah, so I watched the Broly Abridged movie and now I'm in love with Broly/Trunks. So, to spread that love, here, enjoy some snippets! 
> 
> Warning, some hair pulling in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this. 

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

(-----)

Don't Pull

Trunks frowned to himself as he walked the halls of the castle his father was supposedly King of. Nothing about this felt right, not the castle, the supposed kingdom, and most certainly not the appearance of Paragus and Broly. Granted, it was highly possible that some other Saiyans had escaped the destruction of the original Planet Vegeta but something about those two still felt very off....

And speaking of those two, Trunks glanced subtly over his shoulder at the silent Broly, who was following him at a sedate pace through the halls. While Gohan and Krillin were examining the planet, Trunks had offered to examine the castle for any clues as to who the two new Saiyans really were and their possible motives. But then he'd walked into his father Vegeta, Paragus, and Broly while searching and in his rush for an excuse, Trunks had told them he'd simply wanted to get a better look at the castle.

In response to that, Paragus had directed Broly to accompany him, to 'show the Princess around and make sure she doesn't get lost'. Trunks' frown deepened as he remembered the 'Princess' comment and he grumbled a curse against his father for that decree. Shaking his head to focus on his task at hand, Trunks looked around the hall again as he kept up his slow pace to examine the castle.

His father's comment about the brickwork rang true; it was spotty in several areas and honestly there was more than one spot where the construction had a rushed look to it. As if this place was built in a hurry and possibly by someone who either lacked materials or hadn't fully known what they'd been doing....

The teen's thoughts were sharply interrupted by a sudden painful tug on the back of his head, like someone had grabbed and pulled at his hair. Letting out a startled yelp and instinctively grabbing at the source of the pain, Trunks found that was exactly what happened as his hands collided with a larger hand that held firmly onto some of his hair. Gritting his teeth, Trunks used one hand to pull at the fingers while his other hand found his attacker's wrist and jammed his thumb into the soft flesh that he could get at that wasn't covered by a bracer.

When he wasn't immediately let go, Trunks held onto his attacker's wrist to support himself as he hopped up and kicked backwards while also twisting away, again to try and break free. One of his feet made contact with something solid and at last he was let go, though from the rather pointedly slow way the hand let go of his hair, it wasn't fully Trunks' own power that had gotten him his freedom.

Darting away and covering the aching back of his head with both hands, Trunks stared wide-eyed at Broly, who was in turn looking at him with an expression of mild surprise and curiosity. The larger Saiyan still had a hand held out, where several loose strands of Trunks' lavender hair were wrapped around Broly's fingers. 

His guard now firmly up, Trunks demanded, “What was that for?!”

Broly's gaze went down to the hair still on his fingers, which he gently rubbed his thumb over. After a stretched minute of silence, Broly spoke while still looking at the strands, “Your hair's really soft.”

What?

Broly mumbled his next response, “Soft like a cloud....”

Trunks edged further away from the larger Saiyan, wondering what this was all about. Still covering the back of his head, he growled, “That doesn't mean you can just grab my hair! That hurts!”

It felt odd to add that last bit, but considering how unfazed Broly was by the whole situation, perhaps it was warranted after all. Broly gave Trunks another mildly surprised look before he again looked back at the hair in his hand, then to Trunks' confusion, Broly used his other hand to pull some of his own hair forward over his shoulder as if to compare it.

Then Broly dropped a mental bombshell on Trunks, “Do you think our kids would have hair like yours or like mine?”

Brain freezing, Trunks couldn't think of a response to that. 

Instead, he saw a both conveniently placed and glass-less nearby window and threw himself out of it, flying immediately to where he could sense Gohan and Krillin's ki energies. 

Nope, no way was he dealing with that right now.


	2. Don't Grab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but work ate me alive. I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Fair warning, there is mention of unwanted grabbing (kind of) in here. Also, quick question, should I add a tag of 'Princess Trunks' to this?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this. 

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: In the original film, they do spend a night on New Vegeta. This is set roughly a few hours after 'Don't Pull'.

(-----)

Trunks had his guard up as he stuck close with his friends as they moved through the castle.

After meeting up with the other two, he hadn't mentioned what Broly had done earlier with the hair pulling and instead had just told Gohan and Krillin about the castle's spotty and apparently rushed construction. They in turn had told him about how sparse and strange the planet was, almost like it hadn't naturally formed the way it appeared and also about all the odd ruins they had kept coming across during their own investigation. They even led him to a few so Trunks could examine them as well, but he couldn't figure out anything more than Krillin and Gohan already had.

Their little group returned to the castle at night fall, where they were greeted by Vegeta and Paragus. Vegeta was again dismissive of their claims and Paragus rather quickly turned them over to Broly to be shown their quarters for the night and also informed them that dinner would be sent to them in said quarters as, sadly, the main dining room was still under construction.

Vegeta decided that complaining about the unfinished dining room was better worth his time than listening to his own son's protests and so Vegeta had also dismissed them, which left them in their current situation of following Broly as the large Saiyan led the trio into a different wing of the castle. Trunks wanted to keep distance between himself and the larger man, but at the same time, he didn't want Broly too close to Trunks' friends. 

So the young prince wound up walking awkwardly just behind Broly and just in front of the other two, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest and another frown on his face as they walked. Krillin had tried to start some small talk, but between Trunks' stubborn silence and Broly's outright ignoring of the human, the attempt failed rather quickly.

Gohan whispered something to Krillin, something about the apparent tension between Trunks and Broly and whatever Krillin's (highly likely foot-in-mouth) response would have been was interrupted by Broly stopping in the hall. As they too came to a stop, Broly turned to them and pointed at a rough cut wooden door with some basic embellishments carved in, “Here's your room.”

Krillin cheered and darted forward to open the door before Trunks could stop him, happily saying, “Thanks Broly! We're bushed!”

Only Trunks was close enough to hear Broly's confused mumble of “Bushed?” and the young prince chose to ignore it as he stepped forward to look into the room.

It was...surprisingly plain for a castle room. 

The room itself was large and mostly unfurnished except for a pair of plain wooden-framed beds placed against one side wall. They were covered in off-white sheets and each had a pair of uncovered pillows. A dark brown woven rug lay at the foot of the beds, placed seemingly between them and....that was it. The room's pair of large, arched windows didn't even have curtains and no glass either, not if the breeze that Trunks could feel meant anything.

Really, their rooms back home were far cheerier. Even the guest room Trunks was staying in at his past-time line mother's house had had more personality to it before he'd settled in. And these were supposed to be the guest rooms for friends of royalty?

So, yet another point that something was off here.

As Trunks made to enter the room after Gohan, two things happened at once.

First, something long and snake-like wound around his mid-section, just above his belt. 

Second, a large, warm hand settled on his outside shoulder, subtly pulling him closer to the body next to him. Broly spoke then, his already soft mumbling voice even softer now in apparent shyness, “Ah, Princess, our room's this way.”

Nope.

Trunks had no idea how he managed it (Gohan later told him it was like he'd briefly gained Goku's instant teleport ability), but he'd gotten out of Broly's hold and into the room. Slamming the door firmly shut, Trunks immediately dove at the closest bed and dragged it forward to brace against the door, which thankfully opened inwards.

After ensuring the bed was in place, Trunks jumped when Krillin awkwardly asked, “Wasn't....wasn't that a little much?”

The young prince glanced at his companions, both of whom were staring at him with wide eyes and surprised expressions.

Feeling the start of a blush on his face, Trunks shook his head instead of answering and stepped further into the room. Grabbing the woven rug (it felt rough on his fingers, like it was made in a rush or possibly wasn't for use in a bedroom), he took it to the most secluded corner in the room (the far one on the same wall as the beds) and laid it back down on the floor there. Sitting down on the rug, Trunks leaned back against the corner and then finally looked at his friends to say, “You guys don't mind sharing a bed right? I'll keep watch until dinner gets here.”

Gohan tilted his head at him in disbelief as he asked, “Keep watch for _what_ exactly?”

Krillin answered for Trunks, chuckling as the short man patted Gohan's shoulder, “Marital problems apparently.”

Trunks somehow resisted the urge to throw one of his boots at Krillin's head. _Now_ he was understanding why everyone liked to yell at Krillin.


	3. Personal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry I vanished for a bit; real life and work took over my life and my time management skills are poor at best. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Further notes at the end.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: slight unwanted touching, slight violence against Krillin, Broly tries to steal the scene.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: Backstory time! This was the original 'Don't Grab' but I couldn't get it to set right (Broly is far more of a scene hog than you'd think he'd be) so I scrapped it, but while trying to write out another chapter, I suddenly figured out how to make this one work. Of course this now means my plot (what there is) is completely scrambled, but hey, my pain is your gain!

Note 4: Again, set a few hours after 'Don't Grab'.

(------)

Trunks didn't like this and while Gohan had picked up on it, Krillin either hadn't or was trying to smooth it over in his typical awkward fashion.

The short martial artist waved a hand at the other two, trying to reassure them, “C'mon, it won't be that bad. We'll just take a quick bath and go straight back to our room, okay? Besides, I don't know about you guys, but this place is worse than the beach or even Master Roshi's place. I've got sand _everywhere._ ”

More than what either of them wanted to know, but Krillin did have a point there regarding the sand and a bath honestly sounded nice.

Still, the young Prince refused to have any more interaction that day with either Paragus and Broly, which the other two agreed with, Gohan uncertainly and Krillin reluctantly. With that settled, Trunks led them himself through the castle, remembering where he'd been shown around before and using that knowledge to try and logic out where the baths were. They'd already found a bathroom in the same hall as their appointed bedroom, but it only held a toilet and a sink. Hence the search for the baths.

They still ran into Broly, or rather, Trunks walked straight into him when turning a corner.

A surprised, “Princess!” met his ears as Trunks bounced off of Broly's front and then there were a rather hesitant pair of hands at his shoulders, just _barely_ touching him. When Trunks took an admittedly sharp step back, Broly immediately retracted his hands to hover uncertainly in the air between them.

His dark eyes roamed over the trio, clearly wondering what they were doing. Trunks was perfectly fine not saying anything but then Krillin piped up nervously, “Uh, hey there, Broly. We were trying to find the baths.....?”

The short man trialed off as the teen half-Saiyan gave him a side-glare.

Broly seemed to miss that, raising one of his hands to point back down the hall they'd just walked down, “Ah, they're that way. You turn at the intersection back there and it's the second door on the right. There should be some supplies inside too, on the shelves.”

Krillin wasted no time grabbing Gohan's arm and running off while shouting, “Thanks man! We'll give you two some alone time together now so c'mon Gohan!”

Trunks swallowed a growl at the retreating pair and turned to follow them. He already understood why people liked shouting at Krillin. Now he was understanding why everyone liked _hitting_ Krillin all the time. Another hesitant touch at his shoulder and an equally uncertain, “P-princess...” stopped him.

Well, it stopped him long enough to jump sharply back from Broly, who wilted at the action. That gave Trunks pause, which Broly used to quickly mumble out, “-msor-.”

Frowning, the teen asked, “What?”

Fumbling with his fingers, Broly visibly swallowed and repeated in a slightly louder voice, “I'm sorry.”

He looked briefly at Trunks, then slid his gaze to the side uncomfortably as he added on, “I, what happened earlier...I'm sorry.”

Trunks' frown deepened and he half-asked, half-growled, “For what?”

Both incidents were clear in his mind, but he wanted to hear the specifics from Broly himself. The taller Saiyan continued to fumble with his hands, his gaze still to the side as he spoke, “All of it. The, the hair pulling and um, what happened at the bedroom. I just...”

Broly clenched his fingers together and rocked his hands in frustration before pulling them apart only to immediately go back to fumbling his fingers together. After doing that again, he finally said, still not looking at Trunks, “Y-you're really pretty and.....and words are hard....”

The last part was said in more of an embarrassed whisper but Trunks still caught it. Still frowning to himself, the half-Saiyan allowed himself to relax his guard a little. While he was still annoyed at what Broly had done, no lasting harm had been enacted and it was rather obvious that Broly's social skills were rather sharply lacking.....

Still wary, Trunks spoke in a calm voice to Broly, “Apology accepted but that still doesn't mean you can just grab me when you want.”

The tension visibly drained from Broly's body and a small smile came onto the larger man's face as he lifted his gaze to properly look at Trunks. Nodding in agreement, Broly took a step closer to him but taking obvious care to not crowd the younger one as he said, “Thank you, Princess. Ah, shall we?”

He gestured lightly down the hall, in the direction that Gohan and Krillin had run off down earlier. Hesitating, Trunks finally gave an uncertain nod and turned to follow Broly as the larger began to lead him towards the bath rooms.

They'd only gone a few feet when Broly hesitantly said, “Princess, can I ask something?”

Trunks glanced up at him and hid the irritation at his apparent new nickname from his voice as he responded, “Yeah?”

Broly paused at the previously indicated intersection and frowned to himself, clearly trying to think his words through before he finally asked, “Why are you hiding your tail?”

Trunks stopped in his own tracks, blinked once, then twice and even a third time before he finally responded with a confused, “Huh?”

Broly lightly waved a hand to indicate the area behind Trunks as he clarified, “Your tail. Why are you hiding it? I bet it's just as pretty as the rest of you.”

The half-Saiyan blinked again, then finally responded, “First, my name is Trunks, not Princess. Second, I'm not hiding my tail at all because I don't have one.”

Broly tilted his head in obvious confusion, “But you're Saiyan, right? All Saiyans have tails.”

Trunks tamped down his rising irritation as he clarified, “No, I'm only half. I wasn't born with a tail.”

The larger man seemed even more confused, leaning over to look at Trunks' backside. Blushing a little, Trunks moved so they still faced face to face and growled out, “I'm not lying you know. I really don't have one.”

Broly still didn't seem to get it, instead asking, “Was it removed? If it was, I can pop it back out for you.”

Trunks blinked in surprise and found himself parroting back, “Huh? 'Pop it back out'?”

He should have known better. Taking his repeated question as permission, Broly stepped forward and placed one hand at the base of Trunk's neck to gently pull him forward, then rested his other hand on the half-Saiyan's lower back, placing his fingers about an inch above the rise of his butt, while explaining, “Yeah, Father showed me how once. So long as the tail base bone here isn't damaged, I can force the tail back out with a little pressure.”

That was all the warning Trunks got before Broly dug his fingers into Trunks' lower back, applying a sharp amount of pressure on that indicated spot. Whatever either of them thought would happen, certainly neither of them expected Trunks' reaction.

A shrieking arc of pain shot up his spine, some of the absolute worst he'd ever felt, and he reacted instinctively. Letting out an involuntary shriek of his own, Trunks twisted in Broly's hold to try and break free. When Broly didn't immediately let go of him, the half-Saiyan slammed his forehead into Broly's chin in a headbutt, then slammed a fist into the larger male's side while Trunks also stomped a heel into Broly's closest instep. Trunks might have even been screaming something, he wasn't sure over the pain-induced static in his head. He just kept fighting against Broly, trying to near literally claw his way to freedom.

Finally, Broly let go and Trunks immediately jumped back until his back hit the far wall, as far as he could get away at the moment. His hands went automatically for his lower back, covering that still painful spot Broly had pressed. They stared at each other; Broly was completely bewildered and obviously startled and Trunks was still in residual pain and even some embarrassment.

When Trunks blinked and noticed his gaze going watery (tears? Was he actually _crying?_ ), the half-Saiyan broke their stare and shot off down the hall. He ignored the weak call of “Princess Trunks!” and kept going. He didn't care where he was headed, he just didn't want to be there in that hallway anymore, especially not with Broly.

Krillin and Gohan found Trunks later, in their shared room, back in his previously claimed corner and wrapped up completely and tightly in what honestly looked like the surprisingly thick fabric of a wall hanging from one of the hallways. When they tried to talk to him about earlier, all they got was a stubborn, “I don't wanna talk about it,” growled from the depths of the huddled bundle.

Still, Krillin was willing to put the barricading bed back against the door when Trunks asked and the prince did free an arm to accept the pillows that Gohan offered him from said bed. Other than that though? Trunks stayed in his improvised cocoon.

Exchanging a glance, Krillin shrugged at Gohan and said in a half-nervous, half-chuckling tone, “Marital troubles I guess.”

Pretty much everyone expected it when a boot smacked Krillin in the back of the head, accompanied by a warning growl from Trunks' corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm of the camp that Trunks was naturally born tail-less. I will have much fun with this.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! In honor of my recent birthday, enjoy a double update! 
> 
> Some notes at the end.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: manipulative behavior, both intentional and unintentional mis-gendering, mind control, hints of possible racism, Paragus.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: This takes place in two parts: the first part is shortly after 'Don't Grab' and the second part is after the end of 'Personal Space'. Broly's a surprising scene hog, that he apparently gets from Paragus.

(-----)

When Paragus checked in on his son that night in Broly's room, he wasn't surprised when he found Broly picking idly at a plate of food. For a Saiyan, Broly had a oddly bird-like appetite, seeming to snack more than actually eating a full meal and when he did have meals, he always took his time with eating.

No, what surprised him was the expression on Broly's face. He looked troubled and was critically staring at each piece of food he poked with his fork as if it held the secret to understanding all his current troubles. Curious, Paragus walked closer to stand at his son's side and asked, “Broly, is something the matter?”

His son spared him a brief glance, then redirected his gaze to his food, mumbling, “Princess Trunks doesn't like me.”

Oh. Well, that was certainly surprising topic that he hadn't expected. Still, perhaps Paragus could work with this?

Placing a comforting hand on Broly's shoulder, Paragus reassured him, “Broly, the Princess is likely just shy. Remember, she hasn't met other Saiyans before and certainly not a strapping young man like yourself. Just take it slow and she should warm up to you in no time.”

Broly glanced again at his father, holding the gaze this time as he quietly asked, “Take it slow?”

Ah, right. Broly had no dating experience either. It'd never been something he'd honestly had to worry about before so the matter had completely slipped his mind. And really, with Comet Camori on the way, should he really even worry about this?

Mentally shrugging at himself and feeling confident that he could handle any fallout from this, Paragus waved his free hand as he elaborated, “Oh, just do things like take her on walks around the castle, share a meal with her, maybe even show her some of the scenery in the forest. Talk with her even, find out what she likes.”

Broly frowned lightly, then asked, “So....would it count if I tried to take her to our room?”

Blinking his eye in momentary confusion, Paragus lightly shook his head, “P-probably not. What do you mean?”

Broly shifted in his seat uneasily as he explained, “Well, we're married now right? So Princess Trunks and I share a room now, right? Don't we?”

Paragus mentally face-palmed but outwardly said, “Well, yes, in the technical sense, but Princess Trunks might not be ready for that yet. This all was rather sudden, so she'll likely need time to adjust to the idea.”

A quiet 'Oh' met his words and Broly looked down at his food again. Something about his fidgeting told Paragus there was something else to this and so he asked, “Broly, did anything else happen?”

It took a moment and a repeat of “Broly?” before his son finally admitted, “I touched her hair, earlier today. When I showed her around the castle.”

Moving his free hand to lay on the table, Paragus pressed, “Something tells me there's more to that than simply 'you touched her hair'. Broly, what happened?”

His son didn't meet his gaze as Broly mumbled, “I....held her hair...from behind....she didn't like it. Then she ran off, uh, when I asked …...about our kids' hair color......”

Paragus had had to lean in close to hear that last bit and let out a groan as he stood up again, this time actually placing a hand over his face.

On the one hand, this was an excellent distraction to help keep that meddling half-Saiyan from finding out too much about the planet. On the other hand, this was just painful and pitiful. Taking a calming breath, Paragus moved his hand from his face to place it on the back of Broly's chair as he asked, “Broly, did the princess give you permission to touch her hair?”

The ensuing silence gave him his answer. Groaning again, Paragus sighed, “Broly, girls don't like it when their hair is touched without being asked first and they definitely don't like it when their hair is grabbed suddenly.”

The only response he got was a tiny, “....it was so pretty though.....”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Paragus decided to move on to the other part, “And Broly? Maybe don't bring up children for a while? Again, this is rather sudden and the princess is still young. She might not be ready for the idea of a family just yet.”

Another quiet “Oh” was the only response he got from his son.

Letting out a sigh, Paragus spoke confidently, “Broly, just apologize to the princess when you see her next. Try for a fresh start and actually speak with her this time. Okay?”

A soft sound of confirmation came from his son and while he would have liked a verbal response, Broly did seem much relieved. Patting his son's shoulder, Paragus turned and left the room after wishing him a good night.

Perhaps their plans could be adjusted to bring Trunks with them? While he didn't like the idea of anyone else holding power over Broly nor the thought of anyone of royal blood surviving, his son's newfound fixation with the half-breed could prove beneficial in the long run and besides, there was a certain delicious tang of revenge to the idea.

Hmmmmm. He'd have to think on this.

///////

Later that night, Paragus was surprised when Broly ran to him in Paragus' lab in an obvious panic.

Raising his hand to prepare the control ring if he needed it, Paragus found he didn't as Broly stopped before his father and shouted out, “NO TAIL!”

Huh?

Confused, Paragus said his thought aloud, “Huh?”

Broly didn't answer. Instead he shuffled his feet in place, scrubbing his hands frantically through his hair, and giving his father a mild heart attack when he nearly dislodged the control crown. Broly's own tail was sticking up from a split in his red waist cloth, completely fuzzed out and twitching erratically, so clearly his son wasn't talking about his own tail.

Control ring still at the ready, Paragus asked loudly, “Broly? What tail? Whose tail is gone?”

Turning to face his father, still clutching his head with his hands, Broly yelped, “Princess! Her tail, gone!”

What?

Really confused now, Paragus activated the control ring slightly with a gentle flex of his ki. The matching stone on Broly's control crown glowed gently and began to take effect. As Broly shook his head to try and fight the control, Paragus spoke calmly, “Broly, listen to me. The Princess most certainly has a tail. She's just hiding it for some reason. Okay? Listen....”

Broly shook his head again, gritting out but in a calmer tone, “No, she doesn't! I-i asked and she said she didn't have one and I...i thought....”

He stood still, shoulders slumping as he slowly fell back under Paragus' control as his father increased the control ring's power. Paragus waited a moment, then lowered the power again but didn't shut it off as he prompted, “You thought what, Broly?”

His son shuddered where he stood, but answered in an only mildly panicked voice, “I thought...I thought that it'd gotten taken off at some point. She said she wasn't born with one, but, Trunks is half-Saiyan? So she should have one....”

Paragus nodded encouragingly, prompting, “Yes, obviously. What happened next Broly?”

The taller Saiyan shuddered, either at the memory or in an attempt to fight the control or even both, but he finally whispered out, “She...I tried....I thought....”

Broly moved his hands oddly in front of him, like he was trying to clutch at his front but couldn't. It took Paragus a moment to realize that Broly was pantomiming holding someone. His son went on, speaking almost distractedly as he did, “I, like you showed me, I tried to pop her tail out but....Father she was in so much _pain_ , I-i....”

Paragus immediately increased the control through the ring, speaking once he was sure Broly was firmly under its power, “Broly....my son, I'm sorry. If the princess was hurt so much by you trying to bring out her tail, then it's likely the tail base bone was damaged.”

At Broly's stunned look, Paragus spared a second to wonder if he should fan these newfound flames. Hmm, probably best not to push his luck too much....

Continuing on, Paragus took on a knowing tone as he bullshitted, “They likely removed her tail when she was still a baby, for her protection most likely. But when they took it then, they did it wrong and damaged the base bone, leaving her forever tailless. Rather than let her live with that shame, though, Princess Trunks was likely lied to and told she'd never had a tail to begin with. And to keep her in the dark about it, they blamed her lack of a tail on her being a half-breed.”

Paragus let out an only _slightly_ dramatic sigh as he lamented, “So sad, really.”

He glanced at his son and mentally winced. Broly looked ready to punch somebody into paste and was gritting his teeth as he obviously strained against the crown's control. Working quickly to try and salvage the situation, Paragus spoke, “Broly! While this is obviously unfortunate, we shouldn't dwell on it. Where is the princess now?”

Broly stuttered out, “H-her ro-room.”

Paragus nodded in mock-sagacity, speaking in an authoritative tone, “Good. Let her sleep it off for now, then in the morning, perhaps the two of you can find some common ground to distract her from what happened. We can readdress this later, when she's ready. Okay Broly?”

His son nodded, some of the tension sliding from his shoulders as he let his father's words take root in his mind. Keeping the power on, Paragus saw Broly to his son's room and waited until he was absolutely sure Broly was calm again before powering it off.

Urging his son to sleep as well, Paragus mentally revised his already previously revised plans.

They would _absolutely_ **not** be taking that half-breed with them. Broly's increasing fixation on Trunks was starting to pose a problem, one Paragus could ill afford to have. No, that whelp would have to die here, with the arrogant Vegeta and the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in canon, the ring that Paragus wears on his hand is connected to the crown that Broly wears and it allows Paragus to essentially control Broly via Paragus' will. I think. It's not very well expanded on.


	5. Battle Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I meant to have this out earlier this week, but work happened. So, please enjoy this latest chapter of Snippets!
> 
> Chapter warnings: forced kiss, rough kiss, tiny tones of bdsm, mental degradation, some fighting, unintentional mis-gendering, mildly obsessive Broly.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: Yeah, not too happy with this one honestly. It wouldn't stop fighting me on writing it, especially the bit at the end.

Note 4: This takes place the day after 'Personal Space', at a random point during the battle with Legendary Saiyan Broly.

(------)

Trunks cried out as he was slammed yet again into a building, hitting it hard enough that he got stuck in the created indent. And yet again in this disastrous brawl, he lost hold of his Super Saiyan form and he let out a pained groan as his body shifted back into its normal form. With his injuries and how long this fight had been going on, Trunks didn't think he had the ki left to regain his powered form.

Before the injured prince hovered Broly, radiating unfathomable power in his newly unveiled Legendary Super Saiyan form. The Legendary laughed low in his throat and one enormous hand (hot, so hot it was almost like a brand) reached out to press against Trunks' chest, further pinning the younger man against the building. The young prince immediately grappled at Broly's hand, fighting through his pain to try and keep the powerful Saiyan from crushing him, even if it was ultimately a useless gesture.

Who'd known that Broly was so powerful?!

Again, the larger Saiyan laughed at Trunks, this time leaning in while also putting a slightly increased amount of pressure on his pinning hand. It was enough to make Trunks gasp in pain, his own hands tightening their grip on Broly's fingers and wrist, still fighting to try to pry it off his chest or at least relieve some of the crushing pressure.

All that got him was yet another laugh, and more frighteningly, a breathy “Princess” rumbled into his ear. Trunks' breath hitched and his panic rose sharply as he tried again to struggle free of Broly's grasp. Broly chuckled in obvious amusement and moved in further, close enough now that Trunks could truly feel the massive amount of heat coming from the other Saiyan's body.

Ooooh, this was not good! Not good at all!

Weakly kicking out at Broly, Trunks tried to twist away, gritting his teeth against the fresh pain in his back as the building's rubble dug into him in his struggles. Large, hot fingers touched the side of Trunks' face, making him flinch and try to draw back despite that he had literally no room to do so. A wordless murmur met his ears as Broly traced his fingers over the side of Trunks' face, down his cheek to the teen's jawline then up towards his ear. Brushing some of Trunks' hair out of the way to tuck it behind the younger man's ear, Broly paused for some reason.

All Trunks could do was try and crane his neck to get his ear out of Broly's reach, just in case the unstable Legendary was going to try and twist it off. Broly's hand moved to follow, his thumb tracing the shell of Trunks' ear with a surprising care, pausing at the lobe to delicately stroke it. The young Prince flinched and failed to suppress a whimper as he closed his eyes against whatever it was Broly was planning.

Where was everyone? Had they all been defeated already? Were they....they....

His thoughts were interrupted when Broly finally moved his hand from Trunks' ear to instead cup the prince's chin to make Trunks look at him. Opening his eyes, Trunks jerked as he saw that Broly's face was nearly touching his own. Another breathy “Princess” was rumbled at him, then Broly tilted his head to the side and closed the gap to...to...

Trunks honestly thought it was a bite at first.

With their now even more pronounced size difference, Broly's mouth covered a sizable portion of Trunks' lower face, so it wasn't an unquestionable thought. But then a surprisingly hot tongue pressed against Trunks' lips and wedged its way inside his mouth and Broly pressed himself even closer with a soft moan and – oh.

It was a kiss.

Broly was kissing him.

Broly was _kissing_ him!

Though honestly, it was the most aggressive kiss Trunks had ever received (his second ever, and yet again, it was stolen from him).

Broly was pressing against him roughly, sealing their mouths together forcibly while his fingers held Trunks' chin painfully tight, and the other man's tongue was doing its damnedest to be _everywhere_ in Trunks' mouth. It slid over his teeth, into the ditch of his gums, and aggressively rubbed against and around Trunks' own tongue like Broly was trying to do some weird kind of tongue duel. That wasn't even counting Broly's teeth scrapping against Trunks' lips and cheeks, which kept bringing back the idea that this was a strange bite of sorts.

And there was so much **heat**! It was enough that the young prince had a hysterical thought that this was almost like getting tongue-kissed by literal fire.

It was overwhelming and Trunks again tried to twist his head to the side to get away but Broly didn't let him. His hand on Trunks' chin tightened its painful, bruising grip and he just tilted his own head to follow Trunks, even moving forward to further press their bodies together despite that there was literally _no more room_!

The younger man let out a pained yell that was swallowed by this near literal attack on his face as he was further crushed into the building he was pinned against. Once more he struggled weakly against his opponent to try and get free or at least relieve some of the pressure off his body. It was also getting hard to breath, which made Trunks struggle harder. He took one of his hands off of Broly's hand on Trunks' chest to form a weak fist and punch at Broly's shoulders while also trying to curl up so as to wedge one of his knees between their bodies in the hope of forcing Broly to back off.

Trunks even tried to bite Broly's tongue, but it was thick enough that it just pressed its way through the bite with seemingly no effect. He was starting to get dizzy from both a lack of air and the overwhelming sensations.

Letting out a pained moan, Trunks tried to call out Broly's name, muffled as he was by the kiss. That finally seemed to get Broly's attention as the larger man made an inquiring sound while, most importantly, he also pulled back from the kiss. Trunks didn't waste the opportunity, moving his free hand up to push at Broly's jaw while yet again twisting his head to the side. He succeeded in breaking the kiss that time, though whether it was his own power or Broly let him, Trunks had no way of knowing.

But that didn't matter at the moment. As soon as he was free, Trunks took in a large, shuddering gasp of air, coughing at the pressure still on his chest. Trunks brought his hand back down to the hand Broly was pinning him with and fumbled again at it with both hands. This time, Broly got the idea and lightened the pressure though he didn't remove his hand.

Trunks didn't care at the moment, focusing now on breathing, his body shaking with the occasional cough as he did so. An odd sensation came from his side, right above his left hip, something warm and ropy sliding along his side. Quickly looking down, Trunks saw it was Broly's tail, which was currently trying to slide behind him. When it couldn't, it trailed downward and wrapped itself firmly around Trunks' left thigh in loose circles down to his knee. Once there, it started to rhythmically squeeze his leg in a lazy pattern that, in any other situation, probably would have been comforting.

Here? It only increased Trunks' nerves. He struggled again, trying to bring up his right leg to scrape off Broly's tail while also reaching down to grab it. He'd heard before that Saiyan tails were a weakness, that once grabbed (and so long as the tail was 'untrained', whatever that meant) the Saiyan would be absolutely powerless. Trunks didn't know what to expect when his fingers finally hit Broly's tail, but he certainly hadn't expected the surprising softness of the fur or how much heat even the tail gave off.

Gritting his teeth, Trunks took a firm hold of Broly's tail, applying as much pressure as he could, and pulled at it. Again, he didn't know what to expect besides a faint idea (he'd heard stories from the others, about how Goku used to flop over bonelessly and how someone called Raditz had just collapsed) but he most _certainly_ hadn't expected the pleased sounding growl or for Broly to pull at Trunks' chin again to press him into another deep kiss.

Trunks immediately let go of Broly's tail to instead shove at the larger Saiyan's face, his muffled protests swallowed yet again by the kiss. Trunks tried to struggle again, failing once more as Broly didn't pull back this time, not even when his name was called.

His salvation was both expected and embarrassing: A sudden flare of ki, like someone getting ready for a major fight. Trunks recognized it at the same time as a voice called out, “Hey Broly!”

Broly broke the kiss to turn sharply in the direction of the ki flare and voice, snarling out “Kakarot!” at the same time as Trunks coughed and yelled, “Goku!”

The named Saiyan didn't seem to be nearby but his energy was definitely getting closer. Trunks didn't have time to think on that as Broly turned to him and snarled, “NO!”

Before he could react, Broly's hand on Trunks' chest tightened its grip and shoved him further into the broken wall Trunks was stuck in. The prince let out a gasping scream of pain as rubble dug into his flesh and his ribs creaked in warning. Broly leaned in again, a dark growl in his voice as he hissed, “No! Broly! Only Broly!”

Trunks was confused and in pain and did what he thought the other wanted: he coughed out, “Broly!”

Immediately the pressure lightened and Broly seemed pleased though still angry. Then, to his surprise, Broly moved his hands off of Trunks' chin and chest and even forced his tail to release Trunks' leg. From there, he held Trunks' sides and pulled the prince out of the indent in the broken wall with a surprising gentleness to hold Trunks against his own chest, one hand firmly on Trunks' back and the other under his knees in a sideways hold. Broly's tail also took this chance to wrap itself snugly around Trunks' waist like it'd wanted originally. The Legendary Super Saiyan looked around and spied something that Trunks couldn't see from his current spot.

It was the weirdest sensation to be cradled like he was, especially when Broly moved to whatever it was they were going, and there was still so much _heat_ Trunks was half-convinced he was going to have a few first degree burns where their skin touched. He knew he should be fighting, that he shouldn't just let Broly carry him to wherever, but given how the current battle had been going plus his own physical condition at the moment....

They stopped and Trunks was surprised when Broly knelt down. Glancing around only showed him an area full of rubble and craters, most of which seemed to be too old to have been caused by all the recent fighting. Broly moved his hand off of Trunks' back and there was a clacking sound, like rocks moving, before his hand was back, this time pulling his tail off of Trunks' waist. Once he managed that fight, the Legendary set Trunks down with a surprising care against a small pile of rubble, moving rocks aside and gently pulling at Trunks to get the younger fighter to lay as comfortably as possible.

Broly paused once to pick up a large stone, then turned and threw it off into the distance. The larger fighter smirked when a near-comical yelp of pain came from the direction of the thrown stone before looking back at Trunks in consideration. Leaning in, Broly pressed a rather light kiss to Trunks' lips, breaking it after just a few seconds to say, “Stay here. Be back soon.”

Then he stood up, stepped back, and launched himself into the air with a shriek of “Kakarot!”

Trunks was left wondering what the hell that had been all about.

//////

Princess was safe.

Princess was hurt, but safe and in an area that Broly could easily see from his current vantage point. Kakarot was here and Kakarot would _die_ and then....then.....

Then they'd go away. Broly and Princess. They'd find somewhere pleasant and settle down and he'd give his Princess silver and protection and love.

A moment of confusion: why didn't Princess already have silver? It'd look good with his lavender hair but his ears were plain and whole, with no hint of ever having been pierced. Hmm, Princess seemed to wear a lot of black. Black and silver...striking but also rather somber....could that be why?

Kakarot flew into Broly's fist and went cartwheeling away with a funny sound and Broly followed while still thinking of the silver issue before mentally shrugging and deciding to find a nice pair of small earrings to give to Princess later. Coming up on his enemy, Broly slammed a fist into Kakarot's stomach and smiled at the resulting cry of pain. Punching Kakarot was nice. He should do this more.

Speaking of more, Broly should kiss his Princess more. Kisses were nice, almost better than punching Kakarot. And Princess tasted _so good_....

Distracted, Broly took a harmless punch in the face from Kakarot and immediately punched back, flying after his target to continue hitting him. How dare he interrupt Broly thinking about Princess!

Die Kakarot, Die!


	6. Empty Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster than normal update! Wooo! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter though.
> 
> Chapter warnings: mentions of death, unwanted bdsm, accidental bdsm, and a tiny bit of angst.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: Yeah, not too happy with this one either. It just didn't wanna work with me really.

Note 4: This takes place after the end of the battle against Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, when they're all in the space pod.

(-----)

This, this was most certainly the most awkward thing he'd ever had to experience.

Arms crossed over his chest, legs pressed together, and his body in a loose curl, Trunks also kept his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the current situation.

Goku had managed to somehow instant transmission them all into the space pod that Piccolo had used to get to New Vegeta, which yes had saved them all, but also posed a problem. Namely that _all of them were in one space pod!_

All Of Them.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Oolong, Goku, Trunks himself, and about...what, twenty, thirty something Shimosians? Somewhere in that number, certainly no more than forty at the most at least.

Anyway, how the space pod was still holding up to all this unintended stress was a testament to both his mother's ingenuity and the advanced level of quality of Capsule Corp technology.

Thankfully it was getting better, slowly. They'd finally managed to convince Goku to use his instant transmission ability to get some of them from the pod to Earth; though why he couldn't take them all at once was a mystery for later. Still, at least space was freeing up in the pod, which made them all less crushed and therefore less awkward....to a degree. The Shimosians were making it a little...complicated.

Trunks himself had finally managed to wiggle around into a position that didn't basically trap Krillin between his legs in a very awkward pose and in doing so had had to ignore about four demands for 'Harder!', a couple of moans, and one request to 'Stomp me like a bad podling!'. Hence his current position, which even now he had to studiously ignore one Shimosian that was trying to grind its back against one of Trunks' boot heels.

Apparently, to the extremely submissive race, this was a kind of ultimate scene play or something. Even ignoring them didn't truly work, as some of the Shimosians seemed to enjoy that in their own way. Telling them to stop also didn't seem to really work either; they either just enjoyed it or would beg for punishment.

So, Trunks was choosing to just ignore them for now and tried to mentally focus on what was going to happen next.

This unexpected threat was gone; Broly had seemingly exploded thanks to Goku's last super-powered punch attack and Comet Camori had done its job of destroying the planet. Broly had even killed his own father, so Paragus was no longer a worry either, as cold as it felt to think of it that way.

Still, there was the issue of Cell and his upcoming Cell Games and they were absolutely trashed from this fight. It took him a moment to remember about the Senzu Beans but even then, would Korin have enough? A whimpering beg to 'Please, scold me, sir! Hit me!' broke Trunks' train of thought and he frowned outwardly while curling more in on himself.

Ugh, he could **not** wait to get off this space pod and get ho-, uh, back to Capsule Corp.

There was a pop, Goku's cheery voice, then another pop and a sensation of expanded space.

Trunks let out a relieved breath but still didn't uncurl, just in case.

Instead he decided to try and meditate to pass the time, tuning out the begs of the submissive Shimosians, Krillin's and Oolong's whining, and also the odd ache in his chest. It didn't feel like a physical injury, but considering the beating they all had gone through, he should probably get that checked out when they get back to Earth.

Making a mental note of that, Trunks let out a shallow breath and tried to clear his head again to focus on meditating. But without anything to distract him, all he could think about was how he was so strangely cold in an overcrowded space pod.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, take note of the chapter count.


	7. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! It's finished! See the end for more notes.
> 
> Chapter warnings: mentions of rationing, mentions of wartime/post apocalyptic survival methods, mentions of wounds and blood, some angst, crying, mild emotional breakdown, unintentional mis-gendering, and Trunks just really needs a Break right now.
> 
> Edit: See the End Notes for a special surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just a series of snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also been a while since I wrote for an anime fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.

Note 3: Final chapter! Woooooo!

Note 4: This takes the following day after 'Empty Space'.

(-----)

Trunks sighed and scratched his fingers through his hair as he stood idly out of the way of the casually busy market place.

It'd barely been a day since they'd gotten back from New Vegeta but he was still sore and aching from the events. And well, he kinda was the only one? Korin had been kind enough to give the Z warriors a bag of Senzu Beans, but Trunks' ingrained habits of rationing had made him only take half the bean he'd been given.

Half a bean had certainly healed his injuries, but he was still left feeling physically and mentally exhausted as well as low on physical energy and ki. Still, he couldn't make himself take the other half, though he kept it on himself as a just in case. But everyone else had taken a full bean and were back at top health and straight back to training to fight Cell in the Cell Games. Goku and Vegeta in particular seemed rather motivated, though Trunks was pretty sure he could guess the reason why. At least they didn't have to worry about the Shimosians anymore, not since Goku had taken them to a new home world.

Panchy's sing-song voice called out to him and got his attention back to the present, “Trunksie! Come here and tell me what you think of this!”

Looking up, he saw where she was waving him over by a fruit stand and crossed the short distance to see what it was she wanted to show him. She offered him a sample cup while saying, “Try this and see how you like it. I think it's a little tart but...”

She trailed off as he obliged her, trying the sample of what looked like some kind of jam. Rolling it around his tongue, he swallowed it and nodded in agreement with her, “Yeah it's kinda tart. Not bad though. It'd probably go good on toast.”

The stall owner looked hopeful, especially as Panchy picked up another sample cup to give to him to try. The jam in that sample was sweeter and he said so, “It's sweeter. I think I like this one better.”

Panchy smiled warmly at him and turned to the stall owner to talk business. Seeing that his presence was no longer quite needed, Trunks allowed himself to mentally tune out for the moment. His grandmother had dragged him with her on a grocery run, originally claiming she needed the help with carrying all the needed groceries though she'd admitted on the drive out that she'd thought he'd like some time out of the house and away from the others. Granted, given the amount she was buying, she'd need his help anyway getting it all into and out of the car later.

They'd driven quite a ways too, to some place called Natade Village, which was apparently famous for its apple products. Panchy had had him drive them out here specifically to get some of said apple products at least. Biting back a yawn, Trunks looked around again at the marketplace, more to just look than to feel for any threats. But part of him was still wary, used to having to help keep an eye out for bandits from when he and his mother (the future time-line Bulma) would go out to get food that they couldn't grow or cultivate themselves.

Frowning to himself, Trunks tried to push those thoughts and his worries about his mother out of his head. She was safe, she was fine, the time machine was set to put him back exactly where he left but a few moments later. No time was truly passing back home, it was okay. ….This wasn't really working...

Rolling his neck to work a crick out, Trunks also rolled his shoulders in his new shirt, trying to get himself to relax a little. His grandmother had pressed the new clothes onto him, claiming that all his current stuff was still in the wash and really, a new outfit or two couldn't hurt right? He hadn't been able to refuse her and finally understood why Mother and Mr Gohan had spoken of her in awe.

And it wasn't much, really. Just a pair of jeans, a black belt and a black t-shirt. Even the boots were new, a pair of dark brown work boots that fit surprisingly well. Trunks had to wonder when she'd gotten the time to find his sizes and get the clothes. Thinking on that finally distracted him from his worries as well as the still present, oddly cold ache in his chest.

He'd consented to being examined by the medical droids at Capsule Corp but they hadn't found anything physically wrong with him, not after the half-a Senzu Bean had done its job at least. It certainly wasn't the heart virus either, which was a huge relief. It'd be his freaking luck to somehow contract it when they had no medicine available.

A gentle touch to his elbow got his attention back on his grandmother, who was smiling at him warmly again. She gently pushed a heavy bag into his arms and waved one hand to indicate the rest of the market as she spoke, “Well, I'm done here. Did you wanna look at anything Trunksie?”

He shook his head negatively and she patted his arm comfortingly before leading the way back to the car, talking over her shoulder, “I only have one other place to go after this and it's back in West City. Is there anywhere you wanted to go first?”

Trunks again shook his head in the negative as he followed her. Panchy hummed and then let out a thoughtful sound and turned to him again to ask, “Ah, before we head out, wanna get a snack for the road?”

Trunks was about to refuse again, but a pointed growl from his stomach interrupted him. Panchy giggled as he blushed in embarrassment and she gently shooed him in the direction of the car after handing him the keys, reassuring him, “Go ahead and get comfy, I'll be right back!”

Still blushing, he did as she said, placing the bag of groceries in the trunk and securing it before moving to lean against the side of the car as he waited. It was still odd to realize that food was readily available for the most part, that rationing wasn't as heavily prioritized here as it was back in his time-line. Thinking of that reminded him of the special ration bars he had in his pocket, alongside the little pouch that held the remaining half of his Senzu Bean and it was a strange thought that instead of being his emergency store, it was just...extra food?

Panchy popped up then, surprising the teenager, and she pressed a warm little bundle into his hands with a smile. Holding up her own, she cooed, “I hope you like apple fritters, Trunksie. The ones from here are always so delicious! I'm still trying to recreate the recipe and I think I'm close to a breakthrough!”

Just nodding, he chose to unwrap the little bundle instead of answering and took a bite of the pastry she'd given him. Like his grandmother had said, it was rather tasty. His attempt to take a second bite, however, was interrupted by the screeching sound of something falling from the sky and the following enormous crash of something hitting the land.

Trunks dropped the apple fritter but snatched it back out of the air in time. Possible emergency or no, one did NOT waste food. Calling back to Panchy to stay there and tossing the car keys back to her, Trunks crammed the rest of his food into his mouth, ignoring the burning hot jam that flooded his mouth as he rapidly ate and swallowed it while shooting off to where the point of impact seemed to be, somewhere deep in the surrounding woods.

He was unexpectedly aided by the feeling of familiar energy, one that shouldn't have existed anymore. Freezing briefly, Trunks double-checked what he was feeling. It...it couldn't...it _shouldn't_...

Moving now with increased urgency, Trunks followed the weakening energy to the area it was coming from and what he saw floored him.

A crashed space pod, heavily dented and dinged but apparently still in working order, with the door open and a fallen form laying before it. A form with wild black hair, wearing a red sash over white pants and gold boots and he could see one gold bracer with a blue stone and – and _it couldn't be!_

Trunks rushed forward, falling to his knees at the person's side and he grabbed at them to gently turn them over and it, it was....

It was Broly.

He was battered, obviously and had a rather serious looking chest wound, but it was still Broly. Trunks was stunned and had to wonder how this was possible. Broly had, Trunks had watched him practically _explode_ so how?

Warm, trembling fingers touched his hand, breaking Trunks from his little trance. One of Broly's dark eyes was cracked open and the tiniest of smiles was on his face. He said something, but it was lost to the air as his voice was so weak and uneven that even Trunks' sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up. But it was obvious that he was relieved, even as his eye slid shut again and his form went limp though his hand held onto Trunks' with the weakest grip.

Trunks didn't even think about his following actions, he just _moved_.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little pouch and shook out the half a bean into his mouth. Crunching it in his teeth, he tossed the pouch aside and leaned forward, putting his free hand under Broly's head to hold it up as he pressed their mouths together to feed the Saiyan the crushed Senzu Bean.

Broly responded to the not-quite kiss weakly at first, then with more strength as he swallowed the Senzu Bean. Trunks pulled back after a few seconds, to both regain his breath and to examine Broly again. Most of the larger man's smaller injuries were gone, but his chest wound was still present though in a much better state. It was still bleeding sluggishly but looked more like something they could handle with some gauze and bandages over something that would need intensive surgery.

Ears perking, Trunks realized that they didn't have long before others arrived and with them, some seriously unwanted questions. Pulling at Broly's arm, Trunks asked, “Broly, can you stand? We have to get going.”

The Saiyan murmured something, but was able to get to slowly get to his feet. He could stand but he swayed and so Trunks took one of Broly's arms and slung it over his shoulders before wrapping an arm around as much of Broly's back as he could reach to help him move. As Broly rested some of his weight on Trunks, the half-Saiyan gathered his ki and flew them out of the impact crater. He spared a parting thought that Mother would be mad at him for leaving the space pod behind, but they could always come back for it later.

As soon as they were on solid ground though, he had to cut the flight. Trunks simply didn't have the energy to fly them all the way back to the car, not with what else he'd likely have to do. But Broly was mobile and he moved readily enough even if their position was awkward.

Unexpectedly, Panchy came to their rescue, running through the woods while calling out for him and waving her cell phone around, “Trunks! Oh, Trunksie! Where are you?! Are you okay? Do I need to call Veggie?! Trunks!”

He called out to her, “Grandmother, over here!”

She squeaked and turned to immediately run over to them, shoving her cell phone into her dress pocket before moving to support Broly's other side before she asked, “And who is this?”

Half-grateful, half-resigned, Trunks called back to her, “My husband, Broly. It's a long story, I'll explain it in the car okay?”

She made an affirmative sound back, grunting with the effort of helping support Broly. It wasn't much of a difference, but they did seem to make better time getting back to the car. Once they were in sight of it, Panchy moved again, releasing Broly to run to the car and open the back door before running back to them to help Trunks load Broly into the back seat.

She seemed surprised when he slid into the back seat with Broly, but said nothing as she closed the door behind him and then ran around to the driver's side to get in and start the car. As his grandmother got the car started and pulled onto the road to begin the drive home, Trunks settled against the car door, ignoring the pain the awkward position caused in his back as he let Broly's head and shoulders rest against his chest.

Trunks hesitated then called out, “Hey, Grandmother? I know I said I'd explain, but I need to concentrate right now. I'll tell you everything when we get home, alright?”

Panchy gave him a concerned and confused look over her shoulder, but just nodded affirmatively before focusing back on the road. Trunks sighed then focused on what he needed to do. Resting his hands on Broly's chest, next to his chest wound, the half-Saiyan focused his mind on entering that special meditative state and focused his ki on his fingertips.

It was strange and a little difficult doing this with another person again, especially since he hadn't done this since Mr Gohan lost his arm, but Trunks felt he could manage. Calming himself once more, Trunks let out another soft sigh and got to work. Broly watched first in curiosity, then in fascination as Trunks' hands began to glow a gentle green and delicately moved over his chest, focusing mostly on Broly's major wound.

An odd, not quite unpleasant tingling sensation formed where ever Trunks touched and then he could feel his princess' ki sinking into his body, creating a sensation of something rather like warm webbing. It was nice really and rather relaxing. Then Broly noticed that his chest wound, already well healed thanks to whatever it'd been that Trunks gave him in that kiss, was further healing under Trunks' touch. Before his eyes, the wound shrank further and further, what should have been months of healing happening in just moments.

Broly wasn't sure how long it was before the car stopped and the squeaky woman turned around to speak with them, breaking Trunks from his apparent trance by calling his name. Trunks snapped out of his trance with a blink, his ki cutting off from the healing technique and he – he flopped over with an exhausted groan. The woman squealed, “Trunksie!” and Broly immediately sat up as much as he could to check on his wife.

A quick exam showed that his princess was physically fine but obviously exhausted and with a low ki level. Turning to the woman, Broly reassured her, “He's okay, just tired.”

She fretted but nodded and quickly got out of the car to run around and open the door for them. Moving Trunks carefully, Broly managed to slide out of the car first, then reached back in to pull Trunks out gently. His body still ached horribly and he himself was still exhausted, but he carried his princess in his arms nonetheless. Broly had literally just scrapped past Death itself and by some miracle had found Trunks again; he wasn't ever going to let his princess go again, not for anything.

The woman danced around them in worry, pulling at Broly's arm to lead him inside the building they'd stopped in front of. It oddly reminded him of what Father had claimed the buildings on the old Planet Vegeta had looked like and oh, that was an unexpected ache. He shoved it aside though to focus on his wife as their little group made it inside the building and the woman (Trunks had called her Grandmother, hadn't he?) pushed him down a hall into a room with some couches and a short low table, squeaking as she did, “Here, lay Trunksie down there and I'll go get Bulma and Veggie!”

Confused, Broly nonetheless obeyed her. Kneeling by the longer couch, he gently set Trunks down on the cushions and took his wife's hand comfortingly once he got the other settled. Trunks squeezed Broly's hand as he held onto it but whatever might have happened next was interrupted by shouting and then the whiny king was in the room's doorway, pale-faced as he pointed a finger at Broly and yelled, “You! You should be dead!”

Then there was more shouting and a blue-haired, blue-eyed woman forcibly body checked the stunned royal out of the way. She held a toddler in her arms as she ran into the room and fell to her knees next to Broly at the couch. Turning, she shoved the toddler into Broly's startled arms, causing him to release Trunks' hand to avoid dropping the tiny being, then she moved to hold Trunks' face in her hands as she frantically asked, “Trunks! My baby! Are you okay? Sweetie, what happened? What do you need? Do I need to contact Korin for more Senzu?”

Trunks weakly laughed and reached up to put his hands over hers as he reassured her, “Mom, I'm fine. I just overdid it a little. I'll be okay after some sleep.”

Broly hissed gently as the toddler in his arms, one with oddly familiar pale blue eyes and a soft tuft of lavender hair peeking out from its little hat, reached up and grabbed hold of some of Broly's hair to pull on it gleefully. It got the attention of the other two back on him and the new woman blushed and reached forward to pull the toddler back into her own hold, apologizing as she freed Broly's hair from the tiny grip, “Oh, sorry about that! Trunks here likes to grab hair.”

Huh?

From the couch, Trunks gently waved a hand as he said, “It's, uh, a bit of a long story. I'll explain it later but suffice to say, we're both named Trunks.”

He said that last part while pointing from himself to the toddler and back. Broly, now very confused, just nodded. Sounds like there'd need to be a lot of talking involved here.

The blue-haired woman looked between them, asking uncertainly, “Soooo...”

Trunks, the one on the couch, blinked and weakly answered, “Uh, Mother, this is Broly. He's...well, he's my husband.”

“What?!”

Broly and Trunks both winced at her yelp, while the toddler Trunks started babbling at them as if lecturing them, even pointing one tiny hand at the older Trunks as if in accusation. The blue-haired woman frowned sharply, seeming to be about to ask more questions but her face softened as Trunks struggled and failed to stop a yawn. Reaching out with one hand, she cupped the side of his face and spoke gently, “Hey, get some rest, I'll just go and ask your father since he seems to know something. Do you think you can move to your room or is here fine?”

Trunks mumbled something that sound like “Here's fine” and his eyes were already sliding shut in exhaustion. The woman, Trunks' mother, smiled at him and gently brushed some hair out of his face as Trunks' breathing evened out in peaceful rest. Then she turned to Broly and fixed him with a rather pinning stare, as if she was trying to mentally dissect him down to the atomic level. Broly gulped and met it as best he could and as submissively as possible. He was getting the feeling that she was _not_ someone he should anger and not just because she was Trunks' mother (and therefore his own mother-in-law).

She rose and pointed sharply over her shoulder to the door, indicating for Broly to follow her into the hall, where Vegeta's stunned voice was _still_ exclaiming, “Dead! Dead! He should be _dead!_ What the hell is going on?! Dead!”

Broly gulped and nodded and made to get up but was stopped by a delicate touch on his arm that turned into a weak grip. Looking to the side showed the older Trunks, his princess, holding onto his arm, his eyes _just_ open enough to look at Broly pleadingly. Broly sat back down immediately, once more taking Trunks' hand into his own. It was only after he got situated that he hesitated and looked back at his mother-in-law but she only gave him a sigh and an indulgent half-smile before shaking her head and motioning for him to stay.

That done, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, the baby Trunks cooing in her arms as they left. Once in the hall, Broly heard her tell Vegeta,“Snap out of it and tell me what the hell is going on here! Since when is my baby married?!”. Then the squeaky woman (grandmother-in-law? Was that what he was supposed to call her?) came in and shut the door behind her expertly with one foot. Her hands were full with a tray laden with food and drink and tucked under one arm was a thick and folded blanket.

Giving Broly a warm smile, she crossed over to them to first set the tray down on the low table, then stepped aside to shake the blanket out and offered it to him. Broly accepted it and turned to cover Trunks with it, tucking his bride in carefully though it was a little hard with just one free hand. She rounded behind the couch and helped him fix the blanket, then crossed over to the other couch to pull cushions from it to offer to Broly. He accepted those as well and sat on the largest one, putting the rest between his body and the couch to lean on comfortably.

At that point she finally seemed to notice his chest and let out a startled squeak. Reaching forward, but not quite touching him, she fretted, “Oh dear, oh dear. Should I get a med kit?”

Broly looked down at his wound and considered it. It was more of a bad scrape now than anything and there was still the lingering warmth of Trunks' ki inside his chest, hinting that healing was still going on. Finally looking back up at her, he shook his head negatively and she frowned but accepted his answer. Tilting her head, she covered her mouth with one hand and let out a gentle, “Oh!”.

Pointing to herself, she spoke, “I'm Panchy, but feel free to call me Grammy.”

Then she glanced up and down at him and smiled warmly, “And I must say, Trunksie found such a cutie to marry!”

Broly blushed hotly and really wasn't sure what to say to that. Panchy (Grammy? Was it okay to start calling her that?) just giggled and left the room with a little wave, pausing at the door to tell him, “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard that Trunks needs to sleep so I'll come get you both for dinner in a few hours, okay? If you need anything before then, just holler.”

He nodded quietly and with that, she left the room. A brief snatch of argued conversation came through the doorway while it was opened, “What the hell do you mean you gave your blessing?!” “I was King! That's what kings do!” and it was again cut off when the door shut.

Confused but not unappreciative, Broly turned to gaze at his sleeping princess only to find that Trunks was looking up at him through partially opened eyes. Smiling gently, Broly leaned in to gently press a kiss to Trunks' lips in reassurance. He felt warm inside when it was returned, though weakly but he couldn't blame his exhausted wife for that. Breaking the kiss, Broly only moved to press their foreheads together, murmuring soothingly, “It's okay, Princess. I'm here.”

Trunks mumbled something back but finally seemed to be on his way to true sleep.

It was all ruined of course, as a certain idiot popped into the room, yelling out frantically, “Guys, you won't believe this but I felt Broly's energy again! He's alive and on Earth!”

KAKAROT!

Snarling, Broly leapt to his feet but was startled by a shout of “No!” and the feeling of weight dragging against him. Then a yelp and a thud as if someone fell. Looking down, he saw that's _exactly_ what had happened, as Trunks groaned painfully from his new spot on the floor. Goku started yelling in fear as he realized _who_ he was in front of and Trunks growled as he forced himself up and grabbed a pillow to throw at the terrified Saiyan while shouting, “Get the hell out of here Goku!”

The stunned man was quick to obey, running out of the door while yelling for Vegeta. Snarling again, Broly made to follow him but Trunks was surprisingly fast at that moment, shooting forward to grab Broly's hand while demanding, “Are you going to leave me alone again?!”

Broly hesitated and that was enough for Trunks to start again, his raspy voice going high with nerves and stress, “Broly, don't go! Please! Everyone leaves me and I- I can't....t-take it any...anymore...”

To Broly's horror, Trunks started to break down into sobs, dropping Broly's hand to cover his face with both hands. The larger man could just hear soft words in the sobs, a repeated mantra of 'Don't go, please, don't go'.

Extremely unsettled and unsure of what to do, Broly chose to focus on Trunks. His princess needed him, even if Broly was horrible with tears, and besides, Goku clearly knew how to find him, somehow. Very hesitantly, Broly knelt by Trunks and held his arms open in offering as he whispered his princess' name. Trunks threw himself at him, wrapping his arms tight around Broly's shoulders as he buried his face into his husband's upper chest. For his part, Broly held him closely and securely, ignoring the pain of his chest both physically at his wound and an odd one deeper in, one hand at the base of Trunks' neck while Broly's other hand gently rubbed up and down his wife's spine.

It seemed to help at least and after who knew how long, Trunks' sobs tapered off and his breathing slowed once more as if in rest. A quick check showed that Trunks truly seemed to be asleep this time and Broly was reluctant to move. Still, this pose couldn't be comfortable to sleep in, so Broly oh so carefully moved them both back to the long couch. Trunks clung to him tightly and let out a heart-hurting whimper when Broly tried to lay him down so the larger man simply laid down with him, arranging their bodies so Trunks was tucked securely and protectively between Broly and the couch back.

Broly then used his tail to pull the blanket back up and managed to free one hand to cover them both as best he could with it. Once done, he held onto Trunks again with both arms and let out an exhausted sigh of his own. The last few hours had been unbelievably tiring and it seemed like the next few, whenever Trunks woke up and had the energy for all the explanations that were apparently needed, would be just as exhausting.

Curling a little around his wife protectively, Broly leaned his head down to nuzzle Trunks' hair and take a deep, reassuring breath of his scent. It was the same as before: a faint touch of strawberries (strongest here in his hair), with a strong base of earthy scents touched with metallic scents and laced with something oddly cold, though the cold scent wasn't as strong as it'd been before. Feeling an odd tension in his shoulders relax, Broly let his own eyes drift shut as he eased into a light slumber of his own.

The last things he remember consciously feeling were his tail moving to wrap around Trunks' waist and an overwhelming sense of being _home_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please let Trunks have a freaking break already. The boy's more stressed than a cat in a rocking chair factory.
> 
> Hey hey! So, it is canon that Broly manages to get into a space pod and lands on Earth in the second Broly movie, but that's after a time-span of Seven Years. Obviously that did not happen here. 
> 
> Aaaaand, worry not loyal fans, a sequel is planned! I should have the first chapter out within a week or two but I will warn that it will be slow going. As I am basing this off of Team Four Star's work, I do wanna see how they handle the Cell Games in the Abridges episodes so I have an idea of how to handle that in the sequel. Until then, I shall suffice with one-shots and other writing!
> 
> Edit: Snippets is getting a doujinshi! It is being done by the amazingly talented @thooruhascrayons from Tumblr. She has some coloring videos of the cover up which you can watch at her youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP6U5WdLmhcOio_-d6XgbkQ 
> 
> She also has an instagram @drawordrop ! Follow her for more amazing art!
> 
> EDIT (6/4/2018): Unfortunately, there will not be a Snippets doujinshi. Some things came up and @thooruhascrayons and I came to an amicable agreement to not do the book. Thank you all very much for your patience and I *do* recommend checking out her work, as she is an amazing artist. My apologies again.


End file.
